Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment, as examples. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of materials over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allow more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area and/or lower height than packages of the past, in some applications.
As a result, new packaging technologies have begun to be developed. By adopting the new packaging technologies, the integration levels of the packages may be increased. These relatively new types of packaging technologies for semiconductors face manufacturing challenges.